Torre Eiffel
by incestyaoilady
Summary: ¿Qué era esa Torre más que una columna de hierro? Francia sinceramente no le veía nada interesante.


Se podría decir que esta historia trata de un histórico, pero es probable (sobre todo en cuanto a los años de las telecomunicaciones) haya algún error e.e ¡Espero que les guste! Y aunque parezca extraño, y tal vez muchos no lo sepan... la reacción de los parisinos sí fue así (?) (incluso aún es así xD)

* * *

–¡Ta-da! -fue la presentación. El jefe francés tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia la enorme y bella torre. A su lado, Gustave Eiffel, diseñador de la misma, estrujaba su boina con nerviosismo. Ambos hombres esperaban la reacción del país frente a ellos, pero éste no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro. Al menos no hasta que dijo...

–La odio. -Gustave casi se desmaya, su jefe bajó los brazos notablemente desanimado.

–¿Qué hay de malo con ella? -preguntó, y el diseñador se sentó en el suelo, espectante a las razones del país, que vio a ambos como si "¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Preguntas en serio?"

–¡Es una columna de pernos y chapas! -les gritó-. ¡Arruina el paisaje de París! ¡Si la pateo siento que puede caerse! -y la pateó para demostrar su punto, aunque ésta obviamente ni siquiera se movió-. ¡Es un candelabro hueco! Es... es... ¡Es horrenda!

–...Yo no creo que se vea tan mal -opinó el presidente, observándola con ambas manos en su cintura-. Está bonita, ¡y es alta!

–¡La más alta del mundo! -agregó Eiffel aún desde su lugar-. ¡Y se puede subir! ¡Tiene ascensores! También un restaurante...

El rubio de ojos azules suspiró sin ganas. Los dos hombres se veían bastante entusiasmados con la idea de que a él le gustase aquella... "invención", y Francia lo entendía, porque sabía que estuvieron 26 meses trabajando en ella ¡pero esa cosa fea arruinaba su preciosa capital! ¡Jamás le gustaría semejante atentado contra la belleza y el buen gusto!

Sin embargo se dejó guiar. Subieron un piso, dos pisos... (Los bastardos lo obligaron a caminar 704 escalones...) y recién allí le permitieron usar el ascensor (si porque notaban que estaba a punto de matarlos a ambos, o porque ya no había más escaleras, Francia no lo sabía). ¡Por fin una buena vista! ¡París se veía preciosa desde allí!

–¿Y...Y bien? ¿Le gusta? -preguntó temeroso Gustave. El presidente cruzó los dedos tras su espalda.

–Es una vista esplendida... -murmuró con aires soñadores. El creador de la Torre suspiró aliviado, su jefe casi da un salto de la emoción-. ¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso?

–¿Qué? -hablaron ambos hombres a la vez.

–Que esta maldita Torre no puede verse desde aquí -agregó con un gruñido, girándose para verlos. Gustave volvió a casi desmayarse-. ¡Sólo la quiero en pie 20 años! ¡Es horrible! ¡No quiero que el idiota de Inglaterra venga a burlarse de mi por tener una chatarra gigante en medio de mi hermosa capital!... ¡Ni tampoco quiero tener que volver a subir 704 escalones! ¡Soy capaz de tirarme desde aquí arriba antes que eso! -se quejó mientras fue abandonando el último piso, aunque molesto, por el mismo lugar que donde vino.

Así pasó una semana. La Exposición Universal de 1889 para la cual aquella torre había sido creada fue llevada a cabo y Francia, al igual que el resto de los parisinos, no veía la hora de que aquellos 20 años pasen y la "cosa de metal" cayera.

Pero en 1898 algo arruinó sus planes... La invención de la radio...

Necesitaban una antena de dónde pudiera salir la transmisión radial, y no encontraron mejor antena que aquella Torre de metal... Francia seguía odiándola, los parisinos también, pero no podían desaprovecharlo. ¡Además, la señal era buena!

La Torre entonces e mantuvo en pie. Francia comía todos los días en el restaurante del segundo piso de la misma sólo para no tener que verla mientras almorzaba o cenaba...

Un día se llevó una sorpresa... si grata o ingrata, no lo sabía.

–¿Inglaterra? -se sorprendió de ver al de ojos verdes en su casa, observando la cosa fea que ocupaba gran parte del terreno. Temió que se fuese a burlar de ella, pero en su mirada parecía haber... ¿admiración?- ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Frog -lo saludó con aires ausentes, sin voltearse a verlo-. Mi jefe vino a ver tu... erm... Torre, el día de la exposición... dijo que yo debería venir a verla porque "era genial"... -el inglés sonrió de lado, divertido más que sarcástico-. Creí que era una broma pero... esto no está nada mal -rápidamente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que dijo, dio un salto-. ¡Claro que yo hubiese podido hacerlo mucho mejor!

Francia entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. ¿Así que a Inglaterra le gustaba? ¡Y para que a Inglaterra le gustase algo esto debía ser demasiado bueno! Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero una voz algo exaltada se hizo eco entre ellos.

–WOAAH, ¡ESTO ES ENOOORME! -Los dos europeos se voltearon hacia la procedencia de la voz, uno más tenso que el otro. Cerca de allí, Estados Unidos daba saltos y sacaba fotos con su cámara (bastante nueva para la época), bastante animado-. ¡Francia, te luciste con esto! -le gritó desde aquella distancia-. Hello England! -saludó a su ex-metrópoli, moviendo el brazo muy exagaradamente. Inglaterra lo ignoró, sólo desvió la mirada. Aún estaba molesto por la independencia.

–¿América también está aquí? -se preguntó Francia a sí mismo en un murmuro, sin entender mucho la situación.

–Vee~ Es hermosa -la suave voz de Italia Veneciano no pasó desapercibida por Francia de ninguna manera. ¡Era su pequeño Italia después de todo!-. Se ve muy bella...

–Tsk, al fin ese bastardo hace algo bonito, ¡Aunque el resto de la ciudad sigue viéndose como mierda! -gruñó Italia Romano, y aunque su... elogio, fue también un insulto, el rubio se sintió alagado.

–Fusososo, ¡Es grande! ¡Se ve maravillosa! Quisiera tocarla -decía España, que también sacaba fotos. El francés sonrió de costado con arrogancia. ¡Claro que era maravillosa, era francesa después de todo!

–Espagne ! -lo llamó a la distancia. El aludido y los italianos que lo acompañaban se voltearon a verlo-. ¡Deberías verla por la noche! -le guiñó un ojo- ¡Resplandece!

Observando a lo lejos, un hombre cruzado de brazos codeó a otro hombre junto a él...

–Él sólo necesitaba que alguien lo elogie -le explicó el jefe francés a Gustave Eiffel, moviendo su mano y restándole importancia a la situación. El creador de la Torre asintió, dándole la razón al presidente, feliz porque parecía ser que la aceptación por parte de su nación era un hecho.

Y es que, viéndola detenidamente, Francia comenzó a pensar que esa "cosa de chapa fea" no parecía ser tan fea después de todo...


End file.
